femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ezekielfan22/Rita Brinden (Missing)
Rita Brinden (Alexandra Castillo) is the hidden villainess of "Lost Sister", episode 1.16 of Missing (airdate January 3, 2004). She was a former FBI file clerk, with her history revealing she was isolated after blowing the whistle on suspicious activity within the FBI. After her isolation, Rita quit her job and began working as a journalist, while also adopting an anarchist lifestyle. In 1999, Rita published a book detailing an FBI operation in North Dakota where the investigators were caught with false evidence, and later another book accusing the FBI of killing peace activist Patty Galligan. Her first book resulted in the firing of several agents, though the second had the FBI filing a successful libel lawsuit against Rita. Following that, Rita begn publicizing her intentions to expose "fresh secrets" against the FBI to get even, and subsequently reported how the FBI was attempting to kidnap and kill her to silence her. After two apparent unsuccessful attempts, Rita appeared to have been kidnapped shortly before the events of the episode, with agent Valerie Hyde (an old friend of Brooke Haslett) coming to her and asking her to help investigate Rita's disappearance. Over the course of the episode, the FBI proved uncooperative with Brooke and Valerie, leading them to believe the FBI was in fact responsible for Rita's abduction and trying to cover their tracks. It was also briefly suspected that Rita's ex-husband Harris Suter (who was suspected of killing a Seattle police officer and who claims said Rita was afraid of) was involved, only for him to be found shot to death in his apartment by Brooke and Valerie. Ultimately, however, Brooke and Valerie's investigation revealed the truth about Rita's disappearance: she was not kidnapped by the FBI, and had been colluding with her publisher Maurice Billings to fake her abduction and make it appear the FBI was responsible. As revealed by Valerie, Rita's latest book had contained nothing but conspiracy theories against the FBI, leading her and Maurice to cook up their scheme in order to bring in a lucrative initial order of the book. As part of the plan, the evil Rita falsely reported to the Justice Department that the FBI was following her and enlisted two of her friends to pose as FBI agents to fake the kidnapping attempts that she made sure were seen by witnesses. Rita's self-serving plan hit a snag, however, when Harris found out about it, leading Maurice to kill Harris before the two went to an isolated cabin Maurice owned. In the episode's climax, the FBI tracked Maurice and Rita down to the cabin, with Maurice opening fire on the team from inside the house, with Rita admonishing Maurice and proclaiming their plan was just supposed to be a publicity stunt. Maurice then threatened to kill Rita if he wasn't allowed to escape, firing a shot near Rita when she attempted to escape. Maurice was ultimately convinced by Valerie to release Rita, and was subsquently killing by Brooke when he attempted to flee and fired at the team again. The whole truth behind Rita's scheme was revealed to Brooke and Valerie by Sunny Estrada after Rita made a full confession off-screen, though her ultimate fate is left unknown. Trivia *Alexandra Castillo later appeared on Private Eyes as villainess Maxine DeMuzio. Category:Blog posts Category:2000s Category:Brunette Category:Callous Category:Conspirator Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Greedy Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Opportunistic Corruption Category:Remorseful Category:Villainous Reveal Category:Fate: Inconclusive